Saberhorn
Saberhorn used to be a pirate, roaming the spacelanes and plundering cargo vessels. A gentleman swordsbot, he cuts a dashing figure as he uses his swords and swift footwork to make short work of his foes. Also, his alternate mode is a robotic rhinoceros beetle. He is a part of the leadership trio of Decepticons on the crashed Alchemor. Saberhorn is a pirate as well as Hammerstrike and a Decepticon whose mode is a flying beetle. Saberhorn treats every combat like a duel and false sense of honor. He also speaks with a stereotypical old English accent and relishes a good challenge. After the events in Misdirection, he seems to fill the role of command that Scorponok had filled but he learned from Steeljaw about Scorponok's "betrayal". Although as Saberhorn began to display trust and praised Steeljaw for the latter's loyalty to their cause, Saberhorn was utterly irked over Steeljaw's betrayal when Steeljaw used the two Decepticon Hunters in the ship's vault against Saberhorn and Glowstrike to gain control over their leadership. Saberhorn is a skilled swordfighter with both single bladed swordplay and double bladed swordplay. He can use his head horn to fence as well. Saberhorn was a captive aboard the Alchemor when it crashed on Earth. Freed during the impact, he became part of Scorponok and Glowstrike's team based out of the wrecked stern of the prison ship. Eventually, he was sent out to obtain thermotanium. He was collecting some from a quarry near Crown City when he encountered Bumblebee, Strongarm and Grimlock but was able to make off with a collection of ore. He took it to a steel mill to smelt it, and was again found by the Autobots. He seized Russell Clay as a hostage and almost succeeded in melting down Bumblebee, but was forced to flee after Grimlock grabbed him. He returned to the Alchemor wreck where his bosses were unimpressed with his antics. In Misdirection, Saberhorn was in attendance after Steeljaw returned to the base with a group of recently freed Alchemor escapees for Glowstrike's consideration, reflecting fondly on Steeljaw's potential and noting Scorponok's "betrayal" to their cause. In Portals, when Steeljaw was talking to his troops about the chain of command, Saberhorn and Glowstrike arrived to have a word with him. Steeljaw assumed that they were onto his betrayal and prepared to annihilate them, but was instead shocked to learn that they were offering him a leadership position. As a display of his power and loyalty, Saberhorn, Glowstrike, and Sreeljaw dealt with a suspected terrorist amongst their ranks. Their conversation with Steeljaw ended when they walked into a weapons room and Glowstrike mentioned that there was a pod of Deception hunters that they needed help opening. In Decepticon Island (Part 1), Saberhorn and Glowstrike didn't take lightly to being summoned by Steeljaw, but they were more than impressed when he opened the weapons container. Saberhorn then asked Steeljaw to hand them over, but instead, Steeljaw turned his new-found weapons on Saberhorn and Glowstrike. During their later confrontation against the Autobots, Saberhorn and Glowstrike bowed to Steeljaw as he claimed the Alchemor to be the first outpost of his new empire. In Decepticon Island (Part 2), Saberhorn accused Steeljaw of stealing the island after he was kindly accepted to be one of their own, but Steeljaw counters with a sarcastic statement. After their skirmish with the Autobots, resulting in Windblade's capture, Glowstrike held Bumblebee's dropped Decepticon Hunter against Steeljaw as Saberhorn stood by her, but Steeljaw reacted quickly by shooting down both Saberhorn and Glowstrike. Saberhorn was most likely re-frozen after the Autobots detonated a stasis bomb in the ship's ventilation system, along with the other Decepticons.An Insecticon pirate who wields dual sabers and who relishes "sporting" combat against worthy adversaries. Saberhorn is a pirate who was imprisoned on Alchemor for plundering cargo vessels and his alt-mode is a rhinoceros beetle. He also has a human-robot mode. Bumblebee's team first encountered him while he was on a mission to recover Thermotanium for use in repairing a section of the Alchemor claimed by his team as a base. While official Cybertronian police records indicate that he was a prisoner aboard the Alchemor through a Cybertronian Law Enforcement Database using one of Wingblades cashes, Fixit had no record of Saberhorn on his manifest. He is the second Decepticon besides Kickback to escape from the Autobots where they managed to return to Glowstrike. In Episode Misdirection, After Steeljaw brings back Thunderhoof, Bisk, Groundpounder, Clampdown, Springload, Quillfire, Overload which Steeljaw calls them elite warriors to bolster Glowstrike and Saberhorn’s Ranks, Saberhorn and Glowstrike thought Scorponok betrayed them making Steeljaw a new member of the leadership group of Decepticon Island! In Two-Part Episodes of Decepticon Island, he was overthrown alongside Glowstrike by Steeljaw and later recaptured by the autobots! But later got free. Gallery Saberhorn (Metal Meltdown).png Saberhorn in the Battle.jpg Russell with Saberhorn.png Saberhorn is now in the Steel Mill..jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock and Saberhorn Face Again..jpg Saberhorn Start Melting Thermatanium.jpg Saberhorn and Glowstrike are Here..png Steeljaw with Saberhorn and Glowstrike.jpg Saberhorn dig the Thermatanium.png Saberhorn face Bumblebee.jpg Trivia * Saberhorn's character model was later modified to make Shadow Raker. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Male Characters Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Insecticons Category:Antagonists Category:Combiners